


bet on it

by larkinlove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkinlove/pseuds/larkinlove
Summary: Auston and Mitch had a bet to get a New Years kiss by the end of 2018.





	bet on it

Mitch Marner knows everyone considers him flirty, but he decided years ago to never do anything more than flirt with the man he was in love with, Auston Matthews if that wasn't extremely obvious by now, because he can't handle the thought of not having Auston in his life, so he refused to risk it all.

With that being said, he sure did love to hurt himself sometimes by trying to get Auston to call girls hot or constantly checking up on his love life. He knows how that sounds, creepy and pathetic, but he can't help it. Mitch loves hard and but he doesn't love fast. Yes, when you meet him, you will never feel like a stranger but that doesn't mean he loves you, it just means he's the best person, which I feel everyone knows by now. 

Mitch can remember the exact day his crush went from a crush to love. Auston was sick in the off months and Mitch surprise visited him, not knowing he was sick. When he showed up to his house Auston answered the door with his blanket wrapped around his head and whole body so the only thing showing was his extremely cute face.

"Hi." Auston said weakly. He looked quite sad, and Mitch figured its be cause of how much Auston hates being sick. Mitch immediately cooed and pulled Matty in for a hug. Auston tried to hit back tightly, but was a bit weak because of being sick, and Mitch wanted to giggle at how much of a child Aus turned into when he was sick, its so adorable. Mitch spent the rest of his trip taking care of Mitch and he just couldn't help but think he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. And that's when it got to real, and when he left he had a panic attack. It's really awesome being a closeted gay guy being in the NHL, in love with your best friend!

Anyways, It is currently 10:49PM on December 31, 2018, and he is with the entire Maple Leaf's team and family and friends (and some random because they were at a bar in Toronto), when Mitch decided he wanted to get his heart broken by Aus. He had been talking to Marleau when he excused himself to walk over to where Matty was to propose a bet.

Mitch coughs and then sarcastically taps on his shoulder and said,"Exuse me sir, could I get a moment with your majesty?" Both Matty and Rielly laughed before Auston got up and followed Mitch to talk to him. 

"Wuddup" Matty said in a sing-song high pitch voice and Mitch immediately knew he had to be somewhat drunk, because although Aus is definitely more outgoing then people assume, he is on a whole other level right now. Mitch giggled then goes,"I propose a bet!"

Aus laughs,"And that would be what, my good sir" not being able to control their laughing they both pause to regain their breath, nothing about this moment was that funny, it was just the energy they had together. Light. Fun.

"We both have to get a girl to have a New Years kiss before the end of the night. Loser has to change their tape job to the way Jamie Benn does it for at least one game." They both bust out laughing again. I'm sorry Benn, but seriously what is that tape job!

Matty's laughing has died down by now,"I'm in, but I just want to apologize in advance since you'll have to have a shit tape job against the Wild." Aus winks and slaps Mitch on the ass and with that he's walking away to join the guys in their current conversation on why they think they's still be able to play ice-hockey, without ice. Mitch laughs and thinks maybe they're too drunk for him to tell them, yes, its called field-hockey.

Time passes and its 5 minutes to midnight when Matty walks back up to Mitch,"MITCHYYYYY!" He screams since the party has gotten significantly louder since the last time they talked, and he's a bit drunk, but ya know.

Mitch, now feeling quite drunk himself, throws his arms in the air,"MATTTYYYYY!" 

They get to talking and Mitch & Auston seem to forget where they are, the bet they've made, or what time it is. Because they spend the last 5 minutes of their new year, laughing and giggling with each other. By the time people get to the countdown, Mitch faces gets red from embarrassment of forgetting the bet that he himself created, and looks around at last minuet for some girl he could awkwardly kiss for .2 seconds. 

"5...4...3...2..." The crowd is yelling, while Mitch is still frantically looking around the room. 

Thats when Matty wraps his hand around Mitchy's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Mitch was feeling so many emotion, like excited, but terrified because he's kissing the guy he loves, but he's kissing the GUY he loves in public. But, he doesn't really seem to care right now, because for one it's a great kiss (or at least he thinks it is, his lips are kind of numb because of how drunk he is) He knows it would be a great kiss sober, and he also knows he's so excited he feel like he can't breathe.

The crowd is cheering and screaming for the new year, but it seems so silent in that moment. After what feels like 2 seconds but also an eternity, they pull apart. Aus keeps his forehead on top on Mitch's,"Sorry, you're not a girl. But I refused to watch you kiss someone else tonight."

Mitch feels like his heart is pounding harder than it ever has in a game, he feels on fire. "I'm glad one of us has the balls to do that, because I've wanted to for quite some time now."

They both laugh and Auston says,"Trust me, I have too, liquid courage has been quite a good friend for me tonight. Let's go back to my place?" Auston whispers into Mitch's ear and kisses his ear lobe a little, sending shivers down Micth's spine.

Both boys have never said goodbye to so many people so quickly in their life.


End file.
